Due to rapid advances in video capture technology, the cost of video capture devices has dropped greatly in recent years. As a result, video capture devices have surged in availability and popularity. Video capture functionality is now available to consumers on a mass market level in a variety of different forms such as mobile phones, digital cameras, digital camcorders, web cameras and the like. Additionally, laptop computers are also now available with integrated web cameras. As a result, the quantity of digital video data being captured has recently surged to an unprecedented level. Furthermore, corollary advances in data storage, compression and network communication technologies have made it cost effective for mass market consumers to store and communicate this video data to others. A wide variety of mass market software applications and other tools also now exist which provide consumers with the ability to view, manipulate and further share this video data for a variety of different purposes.